


Pretty as Sin

by snipershezz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: A Love Letter to my Favourite Pairing, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Ravager Style, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: They're everything to each other





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I threw together while trying to brain storm for my two new fics I'm working on. Enjoy ya'll <3

Kraglin could see it, pearling in the deadly gaze.

It glinted viciously, reflecting at him as he lounged causally against the bar.

They played this game sometimes.

Staring at each other from across a bar somewhere on some planet in a galaxy he didn’t care to name.

It snapped between them like a rubber band – this lust – like a giant vat boiling over until one of them couldn’t take it anymore.

He wasn’t going to crack tonight, he wanted to see it break Yondu into a thousand pieces. Wanted to see it consume him – wholly and terribly, because there was nothing quite like having the captain’s full attention.

A powerful man like him, succumbing to Kraglin, crumbling like a piece of ash. He’d never felt more alive.

He watched the lust throb and pulse between them like it’s an entity. The tension of Yondu’s shoulders like a coiled spring. He was ready to break, Kraglin could feel it in his bones.

He looked up at him through his lashes. A tiny quirk of his lips and a raised eyebrow was all it took and Yondu moved towards him like he was the only discernible force in the universe.

The Centaurian stopped in front of him, looking up with those deadly eyes, “Wanna git outta here?”

Kraglin smirked.

He was the king and the man in front of him his universe.

“Sure.”


	2. Greed

The door to the vault swung open and the devilish light in Kraglin’s eyes made Yondu want to bend him over the nearest surface and rail him stupid.

“This’ll keep us goin’ fer months.” The taller Ravager turned and grinned.  The orange glow from the power shortage they’d created, glinted off his teeth, making him look like a nightmare.

Yondu smirked back, “After we splurge on a weekend off.” He slid his arms around his first mate’s waist. “Fancy hotel, hot tub, expensive whiskey, good food.”

“Maybe some trinkets fer ya, a new set o’ knives fer me.” Kraglin replied, staring at their loot. “Perhaps a new tattoo – or three.”

“Tha’s quite a list darlin’.”

Kraglin turned in his arms, dropping a quick kiss on his lips, “What c’n I say?” He replied shrugging, “’M greedy like tha’.”


	3. Sloth

“Ya awake darlin’?”

“No.” Came the muffled reply from under the pillow.

Yondu chuckled, “We should really get up, explore tha town a bit.”

Kraglin grunted, “Ya seen one, ya seen ‘em all babe. It’s a crime that tha bed is this comfortable. We’ll git up tommora.”

“We gon’ have a lazy day?”

“When tha hell we ever git those babe, come’on an’ enjoy it.”

Yondu shuffled back down and curled himself around Kraglin’s thin form. “A’righ’.”

After a minute of silence, a blue hand crept down to his hip. It splayed out and rubbed the crease of his leg, moving closer to his cock which was rapidly becoming very interested in current proceedings.

“We could stay in bed an’ fuck all day.” The Centaurian purred in his ear.

A smile spread across his lips, hidden by the pillow over his head, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, just laze around, order room service, sleep an’ fuck our way through tha day.”

“Did I die last night? This has gotta be heaven.”

Yondu’s chuckle vibrated through his back, “’S tha closest ya c’n git while yer still livin’.”

Kraglin pulled his head out from under the pillow and kissed him, “I’ll take it.”


	4. Envy

Yondu chuckled as their whore client tittered and moved closer.

Kraglin stood in the shadows, grinding his teeth and glaring.

The captain had to do this sometimes.  Schmooze the clients to get them a better deal.

It didn’t mean anything to Yondu.

But that didn’t mean Kraglin didn’t hate it with an all consuming passion.

Her hand slid onto Yondu’s knee and Kraglin’s fingers twitched.

He imagined cutting off that hand and watching the bitch scream.

He imagined ripping out her eyeballs and feeding them to her.

He imagined fucking Yondu, bent over that table with her rapidly cooling corpse right beside them.

He didn’t move though, because that wasn’t the play.

That wouldn’t get them the job or the units.

Yondu glanced over at him.

The look on his face made the Centaurian’s eyes light up with pure unadulterated lust, because he knew the minute they entered Kraglin’s m-ship he was going to get fucked within an inch of his life over the control console.

The Centaurian closed the deal and stood, moving towards him, “We’re done here.”

“Aye boss.”

They exited the bar and Kraglin gripped his arm, dragging him into a dark alley.  He shoved the shorter man against the wall, burying his nose in the Centaurian’s neck. “ _Mine._ ” He growled.

Yondu’s body went slack and he turned his head in submission, “Yeah darlin’.” He purred. “All yours.”


	5. Wrath

Yondu’s punches connected again and again until his fists ached.

Kraglin stood off to the side, rubbing his jaw.  The navy blood from a split lip was in stark contrast to his pale skin.

It made Yondu see red all over again.

The Centaurian punched the man beneath him again.

He laughed, blood flowing between his teeth.

He was dying – they both knew it.

The knife wound Kraglin had given him was a gaping hole underneath Yondu’s blood slicked fist.

“Yon sure like yer pet a whole lot Udonta.  Beatin’ on a man like this.” He croaked.

Yondu snarled, reaching into the hole and gripping. The screams were sweet music to his ears as he pulled.  With a squelch the man’s heart wrenched free and Yondu shoved it down his throat.

“He _ain’t_ a pet.” He growled. “He’s my mate.”

He wiped his hands on the man’s pants and stood.

“Ya sure know how’ta show a man a good time babe.” Kraglin smirked.

Yondu walked over and tipped his head down to kiss his bruised jaw. “No one touches you but me me darlin’.”

“Ya know, yer pretty sweet – in an excessively violent way.”

The Centaurian smirked, “I have ma moments.”

Kraglin grinned, “ _Yeah_ ya do.”


	6. Pride

Yondu spat in the face of his captor. “I ain’t gon’ beg.” He growled.

“Nobody’s coming for you Udonta. You have nothing left.”

Even if that were true – which is wasn’t, because Kraglin would tear the universe apart to find him – Yondu Udonta had his pride.

He wasn’t about to give that up for anything.

“I ain’t gon’ beg.” He repeated.

A plasma cannon was levelled at his head, “You sure don’t value your life.”

A purple thumb pulled back the hammer and the only sound in the room was the cartridge winding up.

A finger slipped onto the trigger.

Yondu wouldn’t close his eyes.

He wouldn’t give the man the satisfaction.

Out the corner of his eye he saw a vent silently open and Kraglin slithered out.

Yondu smirked, “I ain’t gon’ beg.” Kraglin raised his gun. “But you should.”

Brain matter splattered the wall and the Centaurian gave his first mate a toothy grin. “Hey darlin’.

“Ya look like hell boss.”

“Well excuse tha fuck outta me.” He replied dryly. “I didn’t have time ta put on ma makeup this mornin’.”

The taller man snorted, “Yer a sarcastic asshole.”

“But ‘m _yer_ sarcastic asshole.”

Yondu didn’t have much, but he had his pride – and Kraglin.


	7. Gluttony

Yondu was a glutton.

There was no two ways about it.

That’s just who he was.  Whether it was food, booze, sex or shiny things, Yondu wanted it all in absolute excess.

It didn’t bother Kraglin all that much, except when he had to clean up the fallout.

Like now, for example.

There was a moan from the bed and Kraglin rolled his eyes.

“Darlin’.” The word was slurred around a booze loosened tongue and a burp. “Come fuck me.”

The taller Ravager looked up from filing the reports. “Babe, ya know I love you, but ya ate yer weight in food an’ drank four bottles o’ whiskey on yer own.  If I come over there an’ nail ya like ya want me to, ya’ll puke an’ then I won’t talk ta ya fer however long it takes me ta git tha vomit smell outta ma hair.”

Yondu moaned, “Tha’ were a whole week last time! I dun like ya mad at me fer that long!”

“Hence why we ain’t fuckin’.”

“But ‘m horny.” The Centaurian whined pathetically.

“Uh-huh. Ma heart bleeds fer ya babe.”

There was a long pause and Kraglin though perhaps he’d passed out.

“Ya mad now?”

He snorted. “Nah. I ain’t mad. Tho’ I should be. Ya got yerself all drunk, ate a shitload, then ya stole them pretty earrings from that nice woman an’ tried ta start a fight wit’ tha bouncer.  Yer a train wreck babe.  If it weren’t fer me draggin’ yer ass outta there, ya’d be in lock up right now, hailin’ tha porcelain gods.”

“Yer too good ta me.” Yondu mumbled. “Did I tell ya I love ya today?”

Kraglin chuckled, “Yeah I recall ya moanin’ it a couple times this mornin’ when I was fuckin’ ya into tha tiles in tha shower.”

“Oh.” Came the almost disappointed reply.

“’S always nice ta hear it again tho’.”

Yondu’s grin was goofy, “I love ya darlin’.”

“I love you too babe. Now, go ta sleep.”

“But ‘m horny.”

Kraglin sighed getting up and walking over to the bed.  He pulled the covers over the Centaurian and got him comfortable on a pillow, “I tell ya what – in tha mornin’ after ya had a bunch o’ coffee an’ some greasy food, I’ll nail ya as many times as ya want.”

Yondu smiled sleepily, “That sounds good.”

“Ok, now go ta sleep.”

The Centaurian yawned, grinning happily as Kraglin kissed his forehead, “Love ya Kraglin.”

“Love ya too Yondu.”


End file.
